Bedtime Stories
by Fantassiia
Summary: "Tell me a story". It was enough for her, it really was. AU.


**A/N: Just a short multi-chaptered fanfic I've been meaning to write for some weeks now :) BTW, English is not my mother language, so if you see anything that's oddly written, please do say so.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own ROTG. I am too poor to even try.**

* * *

**Bedtime stories**

"Hey" her voice was soft, tender. "Are you awake?"

"Hm"

She rolled over her bed so her back was facing the window, the moonlight coming through it passed over her body and travelled towards his figure lying over a pile of clothes on the floor. The light did wonders over his toned back, and his white hair seemed to be shining...Pretty. She was jealous. How could a guy's body look so pretty while lying on a make-shift mattress made of clothes?

Then again, he wasn't just any guy, really.

"Are you awake?" She whispered again.

Silence. Stubborn. She frowned.

"Are you-" she started again.

"Sleep" and she was quickly interrupted, however it did not bother her. Quite the contrary, she had gotten what she wanted. An answer. Sort of.

"So you _are_ awake" she whispered enthusiastically and then giggled.

"Tooth" he warned.

"I can't sleep"

"Then be silent, you're too noisy"

"That's rude" she whispered with a pout "Such an attitude towards a girl. One who has saved your butt more than once, no less!"

"It's just been a few times"

"And I guess that coming over to sleep in my room a few times without my parents knowing hasn't put me on risk of getting grounded for life?"

"It's your own fault for taking me in"

"It's your fault as well for even asking"

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"...What do you expect me to say in the middle of the night?"

She smiled. "Something cute"

"Something cute" he repeated.

"Yeah"

Silence.

"I already said it, now be silent and let me sleep"

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"It isn't, now shut up"

"Alright, alright" she whispered and rolled on her bed once again, coming face to face with the window. '_Well, Hello there my friend. We meet once again_' she thought as she glared at the dark streets and faint lights past the transparence of her window and sighed. Seriously, everytime he came here to sleep, it seemed like she was obligated to face away from him. What's with that? Stupid Jack.

"Stupid" she whispered with a frown, and glared even harder at whatever she could see in front of her. Stupid cars. Stupid street. Stupid moon, sky, weird rabbit that was passing by on her front lawn (how was she even able to see the front lawn from here while she was lying down? Yesh, Stupid oddly built house.), and stupid her for even letting him in. She didn't even know why he was here...actually, sometimes she felt she barely knew him at all.

"Hey Jack" she whispered again. Silence. Was he asleep now? "Jack, I can't sleep"

No answer. This was getting painfully awkward for her. Agh, he was asking for an uncomfortable question if he kept staying so silent.

"Jack, why did you run away from your house today?"

Oops, that didn't come out well. She knew it, that's just who she was- Scaring people away with personal questions, way to go Tooth. She had an urge to facepalm herself, but her body had frozen with her own words so she had to do with doing it inside her head.

"You know I can't answer that" He said silently. Ah, he was still awake.

Well, what does it matter, she didn't get an answer...She couldn't believe she was still hopeful that he would say anything about that.

"Hm...I can't sleep" She whispered again, this time not really expacting anything from him...but rather to erase her stupid question.

She heard a sigh and a slight rustling followed...what was he doing?

She could hear steps on the floor and a few grunts (Probably complaining about being sleepy). She kept staring at the window as she wondered what he was doing, until she felt a shadow grow over her. She looked up staring at his deep blue eyes and he stared right back.

She had been too caught on the moment (too busy drooling, don't mind her) until suddenly she felt something press against her forehead. Looking up at what it was, she realized it was a plush toy she usually had at her study table-a pretty mini fairy with mismatched eyes and a beauty mark at her left cheek.

"There, you'll be able to sleep if a fairy kisses you" he said with a tiny smile, leaving the fairy to rest next to her before leaving her side to lie on her pile of clothes again.

She smiled. "I've never heard of that" she took her fairy and hugged it."A fairy's kiss"

"It's just a story to help kids sleep" he whispered.

"It's cute" she giggled, he didn't say anything.

She looked down at her fairy, barely making out the details of its design, but getting to see her pretty eyes and cute face. She had actually made this one herself, liked to call her Baby Tooth because she had a pretty amethyst eye, which matched hers (and lets face it, not a lot of people have that type of eye color so it was great to have someone to relate to...even if its a fairy plushie). The other eye was blue, but that was another story.

It just was too cute...imagining her little Baby Tooth kissing her forehead so she could sleep...it also made her curious about the story behind that but…

"Jack?"

"Hmm"

"...if...if you come here again, you know, to sleep...could you tell me that story? The story behind a fairy's goodnight kiss?"

He grumbled some incoherent words, though in the end there was a pretty faint 'yes' that made her smile.

She really wanted to hear that story, but it could wait. She could, if it meant he was coming over to tell it to her.

"Goodnight" She said before snuggling to her fairy, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon ^_^ And also, reviews and such would be much appreciated, especially constructive criticism.**


End file.
